vlr0fandomcom-20200213-history
CLOVER; GAME OVER
CLOVER: GAME OVER :::::: ANNOUNCER: Round two of the Ambidex Game has been completed. CLOVER: What did you choose, Sigma? SIGMA: You didn't see me push the button? CLOVER: No. SIGMA:? Huh.? Well, you'll know in a moment.? What you want to do after that is up to you.? You can come with me if you want, or you can stay here.? Your choice. CLOVER:? That's as good as saying you chose "Betray"... SIGMA:? Heh...? grinned, and headed towards the display. K+Alice B - B Dio (6+1 / 6) Luna+Phi A - A Tenmyouji (3+8 / 3) Sigma+Clover B - A Quark (9+9 / 4) ALICE:? What did you do, Clover? CLOVER:? S-Sorry...? It wasn't me... ALICE:? Sigma, huh? CLOVER:? Y-Yeah... ALICE:? Care to explain this, then? SIGMA:? What's there to explain?? It's exactly what it looks like. I'm getting out of here. DIO:? What...? LUNA:? Are you going with him, Clover? CLOVER:? I... I... they all turned to look at Clover, I made my move.? My feet pounded across the metal floor of the warehouse as I ran for the number nine door. DIO: Hey!? Wait! have to do better than shout if he wanted to stop me.? It was closer, I was almost there.? I took one last running leap-- And slammed into the wall, the unlocking device right in front of me.? With a yell of triumph, I threw the lever down.? The door began to open.? A heavy metallic grinding noise filled the room. DIO: Shit!? That son of a bitch actually did it? [His voice sounded almost surprised.? I turned to face him. SIGMA:? Sorry..? But it looks like this is goodbye. PHI:? Sigma... SIGMA:? Don't worry.? I'll go to the police as soon as I get out, and come back with help.? I'm not going to just leave you all here to die. DIO:? Don't give me that shit!? I know a liar when I see one!? SIGMA:? Really?? Maybe you should get your eyes checked. DIO:? Guh.. Are you guys just going to let him run off like this?! ALICE:? No way.? I can't allow that.? He took advantage of a sick kid.? He's just a coward! PHI:? Agreed.? K:? I also agree. DIO:? That's it, then.? Let's get him.? Ready? ALICE:? Yeah. PHI:? He's toast. K:? Just leave it to us. SIGMA: H-hey now, don't do anything you'll regret.. This door only opens once, you know.? If you stop me, then-- DIO:? Give it up!? CHARGE! SIGMA:? Shit! [I spun back around to face the door. There it was, right in front of me.? Freedom.? I leapt for it-- or at least I tried. ...? It happened in the blink of an eye.? Suddenly my cheek was being pressed against the cold, steel floor of the warehouse.] ANNOUNCER:? The number nine door has been opened.? It will remain open for 9 seconds.? SIGMA:? Shit! Let me go!? Let go of me, goddamnit! could feel something huge, heavy, and metal pressed against my back.? K had to be holding me down.? I flailed and kicked, but it didn't do any good. SIGMA:? What're you doing?!? You're just killing yourselves!? The door only opens once!? If I don't-- ALICE:? I know. Go, Clover. CLOVER:? Huh? ALICE: You're the only one of us with 9 BP.? Nobody else can get out.? CLOVER:? But.. ALICE:? This is an order from your commanding officer.? You are to escape from this facility.? Once you've accomplished that, call for help. CLOVER:? That's.. ALICE:? Stop complaining and go!? If that door closes it's all over!? None of us will get out of here alive!? Leave! door had already begun to close.? The space was narrowing quickly, but was still wide enough for a single person to make it through... ALICE:? Fine... You didn't leave me much choice. CLOVER: Aah! couldn't see what had happened, but I heard enough to guess.? Alice had shoved Clover through the door.? Looking up, I could see Clover's feet just beyond the doorway. CLOVER:? Alice---! ALICE:? Go.? Call for help.? I'm counting on you. CLOVER:? ALICE!? NO!? I can't---! ANNOUNCER:? The number nine door has closed.? This ends the Nonary Game.? Thank you for your participation.? As the game is over, all doors other than the number nine door have been unlocked.? Escape is not possible.? Please enjoy your stay. GAME OVER.? Warp screen appears Category:Game Over